Je t'aime
by MoonFactory
Summary: Des nuits entières qu'elle essayait. En vain. Essayer quoi ? Et pire, de se déclarer. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. De toute sa si longue vie. A personne. Elle, la Grande, la Superbe Bélial ne savait pas dire "Je t'aime".


**Titre :** Je t'aime

**Auteur :** Moon

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer : **Angel Sanctuary appartient évidement à la génialissime Kaori Yuki. Par contre, mon histoire, elle est à moi, la moindre phrase, la moindre virgule.

* * *

><p>"Je t'aime"<p>

Elle soupira et baissa la tête.

"Ça ne va pas, ça n'ira jamais..."

Des heures. Des jours. Des nuits entières qu'elle essayait. En vain. Essayer quoi ? Essayer de lui parler, à nouveau. Et pire, de se _déclarer_. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. De toute sa si longue vie. A personne. Mais elle en avait envie. Terriblement envie. Elle en mourait dès qu'elle le voyait, le suivait du regard plus que d'habitude, baissait les yeux quand il l'a regardait..Elle releva la tête.

"Mon Seigneur, je.."

Non.

Trop formel.

"_Lucifer_.."

Trop intime cette fois. Avait-il l'habitude d'être appelé par ce si beau prénom ? Sans doute, ses amantes, le murmuraient-elle quelque fois ? Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, sa propre image était choquée. Délicieusement choquée. Le nom l'avait _brulé_, juste son nom. En effleurant ses lèvres, elle découvrit qu'elle tremblait. Tout, sa main, ses bras, même ses lèvres, fébrilement. Elle pensait à lui. À sa voix grave et puissance, à ses yeux translucide qui semblent tout voir, à tout son être inspirant respect et crainte. Et ses pensées la remplissaient de joie. Prise d'euphorie, elle se sourit, fixant le miroir. Bêtement fière d'elle, comme si son amour – comment mettre un autre mot dessus ? - pour lui lui accordait une part de cette dignité. Mais quel beau reflet..quel beau sourire..Des lèvres pleines, framboises mures, appétissantes. Une peau laiteuse, sans aucun défauts. Ses grands yeux vert d'eau, ourlés de longs cils entre roux et cuivre. Elle s'amusait à se sourire, ses yeux devinrent joueurs, ses lèvres aguicheuses et sans s'en rendre compte, elle allumait son image.

Elle était mignonne. Non, gracieuse, éclatante et _désirable_. Surtout _désirable_.

"Il faut croire que pas assez.."

Une moue boudeuse se forma sur son doux visage, ses beaux yeux lançaient de petits éclairs, le tout lui donnant un air très enfantin. Même comme ça, elle était belle. Elle en avait marre. Elle se trouvait stupide. Comment ? Elle, la Grande, la Superbe Bélial ne savait pas dire "Je t'aime". Elle errait, seule dans ses appartement, sans rien manger, depuis des semaines _par amour_ ? Quelle adolescente humaine se torturait comme ça ? Quel genre de petite niaise se faisait ce genre de scènes ? Qui, autre qu'elle, n'avait jamais à préoccuper de l'aspect irrésistible de son attirance ?

"C'est risible."

Après tout, les Enfers se sont déjà effondrés une fois et le Ciel est devenu démocratique(1), tout peut arriver ! Tu parles, comme si, un instant, elle avait été crédible. Jouer à la jeune fille énamourée à _son âge_. Pas qu'elle fasse vieille, non. Mais c'était si...inapproprié ? Conquérir Anges et Démons, Ciel et Enfers pour en arriver à ça ? Jouer à l'amoureuse et répéter son simulacre de déclaration devant un miroir ? Il y avait là quelque chose de totalement _invraisemblable_.

Depuis quelque temps, il lui manquait de la compagnie. Asmodeus s'était lassé et ne venait plus l'embêter. Au début, elle s'en était réjouie, mais là ! Elle avait peur. Aurait-elle perdu de son charme ? Non, elle était toujours l'incarnation de la perfection. Défiant le temps. Alors Bélial avait enlevé Kourai qui heureusement, ne demandait que des vacances. Elle avait repris son masque de Prince Parfait et son moral était revenu. Seulement, la petite était de moins en moins étonnée de ses compliments, de moins en moins sensible à ses attentions, pire, il lui arrivait de ne plus rougir. Là encore, c'était un échec. Elle ne pouvait pas être un homme, puisque sa Princesse elle-même était amoureuse d'un autre garçon, un _vrai_ garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas être une femme, puisque l'homme dont _elle_ était amoureuse ne l'aimait pas. Non, pire. Ne le regardait même pas en tant qu'être vivant et _consentant_. Dans tout les cas, dans tout les genres, c'était un échec absolu.

"Ma vie est un Enfer.." soupira-t-elle en se moquant d'elle-même.

Pourtant, elle était parfaite ! Non ?

À force de s'agiter, son peignoir déjà lâche s'ouvrit un peu, dévoilant ce qui faisait à la fois son succès et sa plus grande honte. Rien. Parfaitement blanc, parfaitement plat. Là, ce n'était même pas qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout. La drogue et l'instinct de contradiction lui avaient laissé des marques. Et à cause de Kourai, elle rêvait bonbons et robe bustier. Elle voulait être traité avec délicatesse, courtisé, qu'on pense à elle, qu'on se torture gentiment en se demandant ce qui lui ferait plaisir...Elle voulait qu'on reconnaisse, de temps en temps, que sa beauté n'était pas juste un masque(2). Pas qu'on la considère comme l'ultime objet de désir. Certes, elle est l'unique. Il n'y a, sur la Terre comme au Ciel, aucune créature semblable. Intriguant certain, effrayant les autres, convoitée par tous. Un aimant à relations malsaines. Un appât à collectionneurs obscènes. Maintenant, ça la faisait juste rire. Ils en avaient tous bien profité.

"Et moi aussi..."

Parce que c'est bien beau de critiquer les autres, mais elle était aussi coupable, voir beaucoup plus. Être l'incarnation d'envies amorales ne l'avait jamais dérangé, jusque là. Coupable. Tout le monde est coupable. Elle avait toujours été coupable. Au moment de naître, après, et encore plus après. Sa vie était une immenses listes de péchés. Passé et avenir. Au même titre que la Tour de Babel, que la Rébellion de Lucifer, elle était l'incarnation de l'Orgueil(3). L'Orgueil et la concupiscence de la chair. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait plus être qu'un symbole. Elle voulait être vivante, vraiment vivante, pas en tant qu'amas de chairs ambiguë. Elle voulait qu'on lui parle autrement qu'en gémissant. Même si longtemps, elle avait aimé ça, recherché ça, comme substitue moins douloureux – et d'autant plus grave – d'automutilation. Ça en est quand même, certes, mais beaucoup d'êtres ont cet instinct masochiste, la volonté de se dénigrer, de dévaloriser son image de soi. Car celle qu'ont les autres est si éloigné..

Et ce même être qui s'était tant vanter/engorger de son statut de prostitué, rêvait aujourd'hui d'autre chose, de compréhension. Sans renier ce qu'elle avait été, réconcilier les violences de son coeur et les ombres de son passé(4). Pas de discours pompeux et artificiels, non, des confessions. Pas cette épreuve lourde engendrant inexorablement la culpabilité. Mais une chose qui lui enlèverait l'impression d'hurler seule. La chute du masque, et respirer, enfin. Une voix en elle exigeait la compréhension, la tendresse, le désintéressement. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue et dont elle ne supportait plus la proximité. Quelque chose d'infiniment plus pur. Car oui, elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de coté pour avoir quelqu'un à elle.

La seule personne pouvant la voir, lire à travers elle, connaître qui elle est vraiment à l'intérieur... Cette personne était Lucifer. Lui, et lui seul. Il l'avait vu tout de suite. Et lui seul, avait pu se faire une opinion réel, découvrir ce qu'elle était. Et, naturellement, la détester pour cela. Cet acte, inattendu, antipathique, avait constitué, en lui même, une réelle libération. Une bouffée d'un air frais, nouveau. Au moment même où elle étouffait.

C'est pourquoi, elle voulait lui plaire, se faire aimer de lui. Changer son image à défaut de son apparence.

Pour la enième fois, elle soupira. Elle pouvait bien se faire du mal autant qu'elle voulait, il ne lui reviendrait pas, elle le savait. Mais y penser lui faisait du bien. Ce peu excès d'émotion, au final, lui avait redonné des forces(5).

"C'est un moment très important. Je ne dois pas me laisser emporter par mes sentiments."

* * *

><p>(1) : Mvoui, j'date tout ça d'après la "révolution". D'après le Livre, les anges sont CENCES pondre un régime plus juste et recréer le conseil, après, "démocratiqueé, c'est un peu ironique..<br>(2)/(4) : Ces phrases sont de Muse. Du refrain d'Undisclosed Desires. J'ai toujours voulu faire une songfic sur cette chanson..  
>(3) : Révisez vos Bibles, théoriquement, c'est Lulu qui représente l'Orgueil. La Tour de Babel, l'orgueil des hommes, la Rebellion, celui des anges..<br>(5) : Dans l'Chateau Ambulant quand Sophie pète un cable et...En fait nan. Aucun rapport.


End file.
